Various types of portable seating devices are known in the prior art. Examples of such portable seating devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,934,638 and 5,876,091 describing collapsible tripod stools with telescoping legs, both are without an umbrella attachment or a cane-function. U.S. Patent Des. No. 396,569 describes a design of a cane-functioned collapsible chair that does not appear to have telescoping legs or an umbrella attachment. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,851,052 and 6,135,557 to Gustafsson are examples of collapsible, portable tripod stools, which are also without an umbrella attachment or cane function. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,704 B1 to Bergquist provides a portable, collapsible tripod stool with enhancements to prevent the legs from spreading beyond the supporting position.
A company entitled Sport Seats International appears to be selling a stool-type device called sport seat that claims it can be also used as a cane. However similar to the above, there is no shade attachment for the device and its legs are limited in length and cannot be extended. 
None of these devices combine stools or seating devices with any type of shade and protective covers, such as an umbrella for covering and/or protecting the occupants from rain, snow, sun or the like. None of the prior art devices appear to be easily collapsible and portable, yet stable and strong enough to support heavy weights up to 325 pounds, undergo adjustment for individual height and uneven terrain.
Finally, even if the prior art devices are found to be easily collapsible and portable, the devices are known to be unstable, which results in slipping and unsteadiness of the supporting legs and a tendency to collapse under large weights, such as 300 pounds or more.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems in the prior art. It is desirable to have an easy-to-use, collapsible, portable stool that may be easily transported, or can assist a person in moving from one place to another and used either indoors or in a variety of outdoor conditions, recreational activities and spectator sports where there is a need for comfort and protection from harmful elements, such as over exposure to the sun or protection in the rain. The present invention fills the void in the prior art.